


One by One

by maryfic



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: BDSM, Dirty Talk, Drug Use, F/F, Femslash, Kink, Painplay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, slightly OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-18 00:56:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1409020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maryfic/pseuds/maryfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shameless, kinky, smutty, smut smut smut between Faith and Willow post "Chosen". Way past Chosen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One by One

Moments earlier, there had been five thick white lines laid out on the mirror on the coffee table that was in front of her. A razor blade rested next to the mirror, and beside that, a hundred dollar bill that was still mostly rolled up. 

  
Faith Rosenberg, neé Lehane, sank back into the black leather divan with a happy sigh. The world was not ending, and she was high and married to the most powerful witch on the planet. Life was officially good. 

  
“Red? We going out tonight, or what?”

  
The closed bedroom door opened and there stood her wife, 25 year old Willow Anne Rosenberg, naked as the day she was born. Willow lounged against the doorjamb and grinned. “Depends, lover. We could stay in...or I could go get dressed and we could go stun New York City with our beauty.” 

  
Faith grinned and rose, crossing the living room and moving predatorily up to the redhead. “We could do both, the good parties never start until we get there anyway.” 

  
“Damn straight.” Willow grinned, then turned and took a flying leap onto their bed, an ostentatious four poster affair draped with all kinds of feel good fabric, silk and satin abounded, in various shades of black, green, and silver. There were a few blood red pillows tossed about for variety, but red was merely an accent. The witch landed on her hands and knees, tossing a wicked grin over her shoulder as she wiggled her ass. 

  
“Wanna beat me, Faith?” 

  
The Slayer returned the grin. “If only to bruise you for the moment. They never stay long enough for me to *truly* enjoy them.” The dark-haired young woman strolled over to a cabinet built into the wall and pressed a hidden button. The doors whooshed back a la Star Trek and she contemplated the sight before her. 

  
On the inside of the left door hung three whips, ranging from a small cat o’ nine tails with barbs on the end to a fifteen foot long curled bullwhip with diamond chips embedded in the last three inches of it. 

  
The inside of the right door held bondage equipment, from military issue handcuffs to magically enhanced chains and rope, made specially to hold a Slayer and an uber powerful witch. 

  
The drawers below them held an assortment of sex toys, everything from ordinary dildos, vibrators, and butt plugs; to anal beads, feathers, and more esoteric things. 

  
And on the back wall were canes, knives, more whips, harnesses, and Faith’s favorite thing (well, she had many favorites); a custom made leather swing that could be hung from just about any point in their townhouse. Just about, because they hadn’t yet tried to hang it from the combination fan/light in the kitchen. 

  
“Can I have the bullwhip tonight, Mistress?” Willow lay on her side, one hand idly tracing a line between her breasts down to play with the scant hair between her legs. 

  
“That would be giving you what you want, now wouldn’t it?” 

  
“But Mistress,” Willow drew the word out expertly, rolling her tongue around it like she had Faith’s clitoris in her mouth. 

  
“No, pet.” Faith made her selections and took them over to the bed. “Climb up there, and hold on tight...unless you want restraints.” 

  
Willow pretended to think about it as she positioned her feet against the two posts at the foot of the bed and gripped the upper portions tightly. “No, not tonight...whatcha got for me, Mistress?” 

  
Faith glanced upwards at the wetness that had dripped down Willow’s thighs already. “Now if I told you, it would ruin all the fun, wouldn’t it? But I know some naughty girl who won’t be coming anytime soon.” She reached up and ran a finger down the outside of Willow’s slit, gathering a few drops of the moisture there. “All hot and bothered, lover? You may not come at all tonight.” 

  
“Faith......ah!” Willow’s whine turned into a squeal as Faith drew back her arm and let fly with the short whip she’d chosen, the leather cracking and laying a nice red stripe across the pert breasts that swayed as the redhead held her position. 

  
By the time thirty minutes had passed, Willow was definitely struggling to remain upright and she was literally dripping as Faith laid into her, not pausing between blows now. 

  
Welts covered the redhead from neck to calves, some purpling as Faith caught them more than once. At last, satisfied with her art, Faith tossed the whip aside and climbed onto the bed. 

  
She reached up and pulled Willow down on top of her. 

**Author's Note:**

> I may have intended to turn this into a series, but this filthy piece stands well alone, I think.


End file.
